The Special Girl
by Mitsumi Hina
Summary: Elizabeth.. Elizabeth.. nama itu sahaja yang sedang sibuk berkembang di hati kecil milik Meliodas.. Dia tabah menerima semua rintangan.. Sejak berakhirnya Holy war.. Semua ahli ten commandments pun berpisah.. Tetapi Sumpahan belum berakhir..dan The Demon king tetap memerhati mereka.. Dapatkah Meliodas mengakhir mimpi ngeri ini atau ia tetap akan mengahantuinya..
1. chapter 1

**The** **Special Girl**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai** **@ Nakaba Suzuki**

 **Story @ ZelNa03**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Main Character @MeliodasxElizabeth and ZeldrisxLuna(** **OC)**

...

 _Sebelum itu..Sy hanya mau minta maaf dulu sebab si Zeldris dipasangkan dengan OC.. Mau Tahu Kenapa? Sebab Sy Memang minat c Zeldris XD.. Sma Sy Mau bgi tau sikit klau nie cerita agak pelik.. Sy hnya menaip apa yg ada d otak sy XD.._

 _And 1 lgi **Eliz** tu c ELIZabeth:-)_

 **BTW ENJOY**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1**

Deja vu

...

 **Di Rumah Eliz**

Bunyi Kicauan burung mengejutkan Eliz dari tidurnya. Dalam keadaan yg masih _mamai_ , Eliz pun melihat jam yg bergantung d dinding biliknya. 6.30am.. 'Masih awal lagi' Bisik hati Elizabeth.

Perlahan- lahan dia bangun dari katilnya dan bergerak ke bilik mandi. Selesai sahaja dia membersihkan badan, Elizabeth pun memakai Seragam sekolahnya.

Sedang Elizabeth sibuk bersedia tiba2..

"Dada awak semakin membesar, Eliz.." kata seseorang dari belakangnya.

 **Eliz's POV**

" Dada awak semakin membesar, Eliz.."

Aku amat terkejut. Bagaimana ada orang boleh memasuki bilik aku nie? Siap mengatakan bahawa dada aku semakin membesar lagi. Baru sahaja aku ingin memanggil bodyguard..tba2 ada sesuatu yg memegang pinggulku.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang berada di belakangku, aku pun menandang dengan sekuat hati dengan mata yg tertutup.

" Arggggghhh" jerit orang itu.

Aku pun membuka mataku. Alangkah terkejutnya aku apa bila melihat siapakah orang itu.

"Meliodas!!! Alamak... Sorry.. Ingat penculik mana yang datang.." ujarku sambil berlari kearahnya yang terbaring di lantai.

"Yosss.. Daijōbu.."

 **Normal POV**

"Yoss..Daijōbu.." kata Meliodas lalu bangun dan mengelap sedikit darah yg mengalir d hidungnya.

Melihat Eliz yang hanya tertunduk dari tadi, Meliodas pun mengusap perlahan kepala Eliz.

" Takpe..Awak dah makin kuat..Lain kali klau ada penculik awak boleh belasah mereka jadi saya tak perlu risau sangat..Nshihihi.." ujar Meliodas sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yang paling manis sekali..

"Hihihi..." Itu sahaja jawapan yang diberikan oleh Eliz..

Melihat senyuman yang manis lahir di bibir Eliz, Meliodas tersenyum.

"Yosss..Jom jalan.. dah nak masuk nie..hihi" kata Meliodas sambil menhulurkan tangannya.

"Haikkk.."

Tangan Meliodas disambut..

 **Dalam Perjalanan nak ke HighSchool Liones**

"Meliodas- sama.." kata Elizabeth perlahan..

Meliodas berhenti. Dia amat terkejut.. Sama?

"Eli...Elizabeth..?" panggil Meliodas perlahan..

"Hmmmm? Saya rasa pelik.. baru first time kau panggil Full name saya..hihi..Kenapa? " kata Eliz..

 **Boingg..Boingg..**

"Lain kali awak panggil lagi saya dengan panggilan _Sama.."_ kata Meliodas sambil memegang dadanya Eliz..

Pakkk!!!

Satu pukulan kuat hinggap d kepala Meliodas.

" Do...Don.Don't do it in public..BAKAA!!!" Jerit Eliz..

"Dan lagi 1 saya tak pernah pun panggil kau dengan panggilan Sama!!!!" sambung Eliz lgi..

"Ehhh...tp tdi saya dengar awak kata..Meliodas samaaa!" kata Meliodas

"Ehhh Manada! Takdelh" jawab Eliz

"Ohh..Mungkin hayalan saya kali..hihihi"

" Haah...Deja vu!" kata Eliz

"Apa benda tu?"

"Deja vu tu..Macam kau merasakan benda itu kau sdh buat.. tp sebenarnya belum..Atau memori kau di masa lampau.." terang Eliz dengan penuh bersemangat..

"Memori di masa lampau? hmppp" kata Meliodas sambil tersenyum kecil..

Eliz terkejut. Pertama kali dia melihat Meliodas senyum seperti itu. Senyuman yang penuh maksud tersirat..

 **Meliodas POV**

Memori masa lampau ya?? Elizabeth awak sekarang di mana? Awak tunggu, saya akan tetap tunaikan janji ini walaupun saya mati..

"Meliodas - sama? Meliodas-sama.."

Suara itu? Datang lagi? Tapi dimna? Aku pun melihat sekeliling.. tba2 aku ternmpak sebuah cahaya berada di belakang Eliz..Sayap? Kenapa aku lupa.. Bahwa Elizabeth sudah pun berada disampingku.. sedia bersamaku..seperti selalu..

"I will..Elizabeth..I already promise.."

 **Eliz** **POV**

"I will Elizabeth.. I already promise.."

Mendengar Meliodas cakap seperti itu..membuatkan air mataku mengalir..Aku tak tahu kenapa.

"I know..You will.."

walaupun tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Meliodas..Eliz tahu bahawa Meliodas tidak akan pernah memungkiri janjinya..

 **Normal POV**

Meliodas terkejut melihat Eliz menangis. Tetapi dia tahu sebabnya..kerana perasaan mereka bersambung..seperti selalu..

"Sate..Sate..Sate.. Awak pun rasa Deja Vu ke? Nshishihi " tanya Meliodas sambil memegang tangan Eliz..

"Mungkin?" ringkas jawapan Eliz..

"Jom..Cepat sikit..Elizabeth!" Kata Meliodas..

"Haikk..Meliodas!"

"Haikk..Meliodas- sama!"

Meliodas tersenyum kerana ternampak banyangan Elizabeth Liones dalam dirinya Elizabeth Erenst membuatkan dia bertambah semangat untuk menepati janjinya..


	2. Chapter 2

Haiiii..Sekarang telah sampai cerita zeldris dgn Oc XD

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dreams**

 **Di Boar Hat**

 **Normal POV**

"Zeldris! Zeldris! " Panggil Hawk sambil menggoyangkan badannya.

"Ada apa?" jawab Zeldris.

"Meliodas dah jalan ke sekolah.. Awak bila lgi?" kata Hawk.

" Ehhh..Saya pun perlu ke? Umur saya dah lebih 3000 tahun..." jawab Zeldris lalu tidur kembali.

" Ehh..Kenapa tidur balik?" kata Hawk sambil menggoyangkan badan Zeldris.

"Saya tidak tahu buat apa nak ke sekolah.." kata Zeldris

"Untuk kebaikan kita..Mungkin?" Kata Meliodas yang tiba2 muncul.

"Meliodas-sama?! Bukan awak dah jalan ke sekolah?" tanya Zeldris.Terkejut.

" Datang balik sebab nak jemput awak..Nahh ambil uniform nie dan pakai..cepat sikit.. jangan bersolek lagi nanti kena tahan.." kata Meliodas sambil menghulurkan uniform itu.

Tanpa banyak soalan Zeldris pun ambil Uniform itu dan pergi ke biliknya dengan hati yang begitu berat.

"Minna!? sudah selesai ke? tanya Meliodas kepada mereka semua.

"Cap'n...Uniform saya koyaklah" Kata Ban.

" Captain!! Ada nampak King ke? " jerit Diane

" Diane!! Saya kat sni!" balas King..

" Ban !! Sni bju awak..jangan nak lari pula!" jerit Elanie sambil mengejar Ban.

"Merlin-san?" panggil Escanor.

"Gowther? Pakai uniform awak!" jerit Merlin sambil berlari mengejar Gowther.

Meliodas hanya tersenyum melihat mereka semua.. Walaupun sdh beberapa tahun berlalu tetapi mereka semua tetap sama sahaja..

"Captain? " panggil Escanor

"Escanor? ya..Awak boleh jaga Bar ini okey?

" Haikkk" jawab Escanor

" Meliodas kenapa lama sangat?" kata Eliz tiba2 sahaja ada di belakangnya..

KRIKK KRIKK

" Elizabeth!!!!" jerit mereka semua sambil berlari ke arah Eliz..

"Ehh..macam mna awak semua tahu nama saya?" tanya Eliz

"Ehhh...Meliodas banyak ceritakan tentang awak!!" ujar Diane sambil memegang erat tangan Eliz..

"Saya betul2 nak jumpa awak!" kata Diane. Sedikit air mata mengalir di matanya..

"Diane.." ujar King perlahan

Eliz tersenyum melihat Diane.. lalu dia pun memeluk Diane.. Diane terkejut..

"BTW..Apa yg Meliodas ceritakan tentang Saya?" tanya Eliz dengan senyuman yg agak sedikit menakutkan..

 **Boingg Boingg**..

Meliodas memegang dadanya Eliz.

"Tiada apa2 cuma ceritakan berapa saiz ukuran badan awak." balas Meliodas.

Diane dan Hawk baru sahaja ingin memukul Meliodas tiba2

" MELIOOODASSSS!!!" Tumbukan dilepaskan tepat di hidung Meliodas sehingga menyebabkan Meliodas terbuang ke Luar Boar Hat..

Hening seketika

" Saya dah siap!" kata Zeldris yang baru sahaja keluar dari biliknya..

" Hahahahahahhhhhahahshahhah"

Mereka semua mentertawakan Meliodas..

"Ehh..Saya rasa saya pukul kuat sangatlh. hihihi?" kata Eliz sambil tersenyum kecil..

"Awak ganas lah Elizabeth.." kata Elanie

" Hihi...sebelum itu..kamu mesti..Ban,Elanie, King, Diane ,Escanor, Merlin, Gowther..dan haaa..awak mesti adik bongsu Meliodas, Zeldris kan?"

"Ya.." Jawab Zeldris

"Awak lupa saya..Elizabeh-Chan." kata Hawk..

"Ehh.. Talking pigg..Hawk" kata Eliz lalu memeluk Hawk..

" Hawk? Awak bolehkn jaga bar nie bersama dgn Escanor? "tanya Meliodas..

" Boleh!" balas Hawk

" Sate..Sate..Sate.. Jum lah kita jalan." kata Meliodas apabila melihat semuanya sdh selesai.

" Zeldriss..awak dah selesai? jomlh kita jalan sama2" kata Eliz sambil menarik tangan Zeldris.. Zeldris hnya akur dan mengikut sahaja..

 **Dalam Perjalanan**

"Ano..Elizabeth?." tanya Diane...

" Eliz..Awak semua boleh panggil saya Eliz..rasa janggal pula panggil Elizabeth..hihi" kata Eliz

"Baiklah..Eliz bagaimana awak tahu nama kami semua?" tanya Diane..

"Awak semua kan club The Seven Deadly Sins..hihi"

"Yalah"

Dari tadi ..Zeldris hanya mendiamkan dirinya..

 **Zeldris Pov**

Meliodas-sama sudah menjumpai Elizabeth lagi..Tp aku bila..Luna? Kamu di mana?..

 **Normal Pov**

Meliodas perasaan akan perubahan mimik muka Zeldris.. Dia tersenyum kecil.. Tanpa melihat sekeliling..Meliodas pun cepat melompat ke belakang adiknya itu.

"Sate..Sate..Sate..Terfikirkan tentang siapa tu? Luna ke?" sindir Meliodas.

"Meliodas-sama! Tak...Takdelh!!" jerit Zeldris dengan muka yang kemerahan..

Semua ketawa melihat telata dua beradik itu.

"Ne..Zeldris..Kami semua tau kau rindukan Luna..Jangan risau awak pasti akan jumpa dia.." kata Diane sambil tersenyum memandangnya..

"Macam mna !? Saya bukan macam Meliodas-sama!" kata Zeldris sedikit kasar.

"Sebab..Cuba awak lihat di sekolah..nanti..hihi" jawab Diane.

"Luna? Maksud awak adik saya ke? Dia mengalami kemalangan baru2 jadi sebab itu dia jarang keluar. Kedua- dua kakinya patah.." kata Eliz membuatkan semuanya terkejut.

"Jadi awak pula tu..Zeldris yang selalu adik saya katakan..Dia selalu cakap..ada seorang lelaki selalu muncul di mimpinya. Walaupun hanya di mimpi tapi dia kata dia sudah mula mencintai lelaki di mimpinya. Dia harap betul lelaki di mimpinya itu wujud." Sambung Eliz menceritakan semua yang adiknya katakan..

" Zeldriss awak beruntung.." kata Eliz sambil tersenyum.

 **Zeldris POV**

"Zeldris awak beruntung.."

Betul ke? Betul ke apa yang dia katakan? Kenapa tiba2 hati nie macam ada yang tolong pegangan kan. Ia nya Ajaib..Luna? Awak ke tu? Awak dapat capai saya kh? **Heyy..saya tak sabar..Nak jumpa awak..**

 **Di Rumah Eliz**

 **Normal POV**

"Bosan ye..Kenapalah saya hanya terduduk disni? haiii.." keluh Luna..

"Bagus saya tidur boleh jumpa Zeldris lagi..hihi"

Dalam mimpi

Di sebuah taman bunga yang luas di situlh Luna duduk.. Menunggu seseorang..

"Luna!!!" panggil seseorang di belakangnya..

 **Zeldris**

Haikk" jawab Luna sambil berlari ke arah Zeldris..

" **Saya..Saya tak sabar nak jumpa awak**!!"

 **Tinggg**

Luna terbangun..tiba2 air matanya mengalir.

"Saya pun tak sabar nak jumpa awak, Zeldris!" kata Luna

Dia pun mengambil kerusi rodanya dan menuju ke tingkap biliknya.

"Ehh..Eliz nee- sama..haha..dengan Meliodas nii-sama dan Haaa...The Seven Deadly Sins..Eeee..Nee-sama sangat beruntung sebab berkawan dengan hotstuff High School Liones." kata Luna sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Meliodas..Ban..Elanie..Diane..King..Merlin...Gowther dan...siapa itu... Mustahil!" kata Luna. Air matanya mengalir..'Tak mungkin..itu Zeldriss!'

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
